


Birds of a Feather Flock Together

by Experimental_Muse



Series: It’s my canon now! [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Adoptive sibling relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Carrie Kelley is Robin, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Stephanie Brown is Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Time Travel, thats only there for the stuff with carrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse
Summary: While escaping a mission gone wrong, Dick triggers a magical artifact that’s supposed to teach you about your future. But rather than summoning his future self, the artifact drags 5 kids from various points in time to him, kids who are wearing his colors. The Robins learn about their futures and their pasts and must learn to work together in order to save both the Justice League and time itself.
Relationships: Carrie Kelley & Damian Wayne, Carrie Kelley & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Carrie Kelly, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Carrie Kelley, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Carrie Kelley, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: It’s my canon now! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829617
Comments: 25
Kudos: 279





	1. Like a bat out of hell

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love time travel and am very excited for this story!!! So much so I started this with 2 other multi chapter fics still going. A special thanks to queerbutstillhere and scottishhellhound on tumblr who really helped me come up it’s this story!!!
> 
> Heads up: the Carrie Kelley in this is my own version of the character. In this she’s the robin after Damian.

Dick always found it exciting when Bruce brought him along for justice league missions, especially since it didn’t happen very often. Sure, he tagged along for plenty of meetings and it was always nice to see the other heroes, but missions were so much more interesting. 

This mission itself was fairly simple. One of the museums Diana worked with had recently gotten a new artifact, a tablet with the scene of Demeter taking Kronos’s scythe carved in. It was rumored to have magical properties, something about showing how you grow. It was also rumored to be of extremely high interest to one Vandal Savage, so much so that he was going to attempt to steal it. If Savage was able to use the tablet to learn about the future it would be disastrous, and Diana only trusted the league to transfer and guard the artifact until these rumors were properly investigated. The league didn’t need to do anything more than protect the artifact as it was transferred to the watchtower and do a once over of the museum. Dick suspected this was why he was allowed to come.

Bruce had been cracking down ever since Dick got grazed by a bullet three weeks ago. Since then he’d barely been allowed out as Robin and multiple lectures about ‘not being so reckless’. This mission provided the unique opportunity of placating Dick’s desire to get out without letting him actually do anything.

Dick shook his head, it wasn’t useful to think like that. Bruce was trying, otherwise he would have just left Dick at the manor. Besides, he loved working with the league, the lack of action didn’t change that, and neither did Bruce’s convoluted motives. Maybe he should go find someone to talk to, that would cheer him up and be leagues better than moping in the crammed security room.

His mind made, Dick turned towards the door, “I’m going to check in with Superman.”

Batman hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t look up from the monitors where he continued his security diagnostic, “Make sure to stay-“

”I know.” Dick interrupted, “I’ll be careful.” And walked out before Bruce could respond. 

As Dick made his way to the Greco-Roman showcase, where Clark should be talking to the owner of the museum, he noticed something was off. It was quiet, there was no chatter from the heroes checking the halls, no footsteps, nothing. Bruce hadn’t seen anything on the cameras. Dick froze when the realization hit him. Bruce wouldn’t be able to see anything, not while running a diagnostic on the system.

He pressed his com, “This is Robin, I think something is wrong, what’s everyone’s status?”

No response.

He tried again, “I repeat, is anyone there?”

Nothing.

Panic began to rise in Dick’s chest, “B?”

The line stayed silent. 

Dick turned and ran back the way he came. Picking up speed as the sounds of a fight became clear. Rounding the last corner Dick froze. Batman was fighting six men, all dressed in black robes with their faces covered, a dark green sash around each of their waists. League of Shadows.

Bruce tried to deflect of their punches but there was something wrong. His movements were jerky and awkward. That was when Dick noticed the dart in the side of Bruce’s neck. One of the assassins kicked out and Bruce fell to his knees, finally noticing Dick. 

“Robin Run!” His voice was all command and before Dick knew what was happening he started running towards the exit, two of the assassins following him. 

He managed to make it to a stairwell but the door was locked. A knife embedded itself in the wood next to him and Dick jumped back. He’d need to find another way down. As he kept going, he quickly came to the balcony overlooking the sculpture gallery. Dick leapt over the railing, a few more knives barely missing his cape. He hit the ground below with a roll. Wasting no time, Dick ran for cover behind a sculpture. He only had seconds to catch his breath. 

There was another stairwell across the room from him. Taking a deep breath, Dick grabbed some batarangs from his utility belt. When he heard the assassins touch down behind him, Dick threw them then ran for the stairwell door. It didn’t budge.

Fear began to hollow out his stomach as he continued to run. The white walls of the museum began to blend together and Dick wasn’t sure where he was going. Until he reached a room he recognized, the Greco-Roman showcase.

The large windows showed off the New York skyline as bright lights illuminated the exhibits. It would have been pretty if not for the heroes littering the ground. Flash lay unconscious in the corner, a power dampener around his neck. Green lantern was next to him, handcuffed and gaged. He didn’t have his ring and his leg was bleeding badly. Aquaman and Wonder Woman were in the same situation as Flash, although Diana’s restraints seemed to glow. Superman was on the floor and struggling to stay conscious. A chunk of kryptonite embedded in his arm. Three more assassins were in the process of dragging an out cold Martian Manhunter somewhere. Only to drop him and take up a fighting stance when they saw Robin. The last thing Dick noticed was the tablet by the window, it’s display case still open.

Thinking fast, Dick ran to the other side of the room. Grabbing the tablet and raising it above his head.

”Stop!” A voice called out before he could smash the thing, just like he thought would happen. The five assassins froze, and turned to see Lex Luthor and Ra’s Al Ghul enter the room.

“Do not be foolish child,” Ra’s scolded, “You know not what you meddle with.”

”I think I know plenty.” Dick shot back, not lowering the tablet, “I know this is what you're after, and I know it’s keeping you from hurting me. What I don’t get is why you’re working with Savage.”

Lex scoffed, “As if I’d be caught dead working with that madman.”

Dick bit back his comment about pots and kettles as the pieces fell into place, “It was a set up.”

A predatory smile formed on Luther’s face, “Next time you try to work with a museum, check the major donors of the charity that funds it.”

”Enough of this,” interjected Ra’s as he took a step towards Robin, “Hand over the artifact, and you may walk free. We have no need to take you as well.”

”As much as I appreciate your generosity, I think I’ll pass.” Dick threw the tablet as hard as he could then slammed himself into the glass window, shattering it. 

As Dick fell through the opening into a three story drop, he heard the villains’ shouts of protest followed by the tablet smashing against the floor.

Suddenly, a wave of energy washed over him. It was so overwhelming it made him stumble with his grapple, but he was able to focus enough to fire it and swing to safety. As Dick kept going, moving from rooftop to rooftop, he could sense the energy building, like it was crackling under his skin. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore and collapsed on one of the roofs. 

Leaning against an AC unit, Dick saw white light begin to stream off him, gathering in five masses. It got brighter and brighter until Dick had to close his eyes. When the light finally cleared, he heard a groan. Opening his eyes, Dick saw five other teens where the masses had been. All of them were dressed in the same red, green, and yellow as him, the letter R emblazoned on their chests.


	2. Ruffled Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The robins meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was so difficult to write oh my gods, I hate writing large groups. This is technically an au since I changed a few timeline things, the main ones being steph became robin after jason came back as red hood (very soon after, actually) and carrie kelly becomes robin after damian. For reference, here are the ages  
> Dick: 15  
> Jason: 13  
> Tim: 14  
> Steph: 16  
> Damian: 12  
> Carrie: 14

Dick stared at the five strangers as they got their bearings. The one closest to him groaned. His costume was the most similar to dick’s, but he was a bit shorter and had scrapes covering his knees. The kid scrambled to his feet when he saw the others. There was a tense silence as everyone stared at each other, confusion and disbelief written across their faces, before Scrapes spoke up, “Uh, what the fuck?” 

This snapped the red headed girl out of her staring, “ _ Shit _ ,“ she ran her hands through her hair, “This can’t be happening, dear god you’re all so  _ small _ and oh fuck I can’t be dealing with this!!!” 

Next to the red head, a boy with a sword scowled, “Who are you to deal with anything?” He stabbed his finger at her chest, “I don’t know who you are but you have no right to impersonate Robin!” 

A blonde girl put her hands on her hips, “Hey kid, maybe if you stopped being an asshole we could figure out what was going on?” 

Sword boy sputtered, stomping his foot in frustration, “Do not call me kid, Brown!”

“Brown!?” Everyone turned to see the kid with a bo staff, who had been pretty quiet up until this, sputtering. He stared at the blonde girl, eyes wide behind his mask, “Stephanie!?”

Stephanie, apparently, looked around nervously, “No-I...I am not Stephanie,” she said in a fake deep voice, “I am her secret sister.”

Bo staff kid ran a hand down his face, “Steph, what are you doing here?”

“I don’t know anymore than you!”

“I mean what are you doing as  _ Robin!? _ ” 

“Who even are you people?!” Scrapes cut in.

Sword boy scoffed, “I think that’s rather obvious Todd.”

The red head threw her hands up “Not from his perspective!” 

The arguing got louder and more incoherent until Dick couldn’t take it, “SHUT UP!”

The effect was instantaneous, all five immediately stopped talking and looked at him, waiting. Dick took a deep breath, “Can one of you please tell me what’s going on?” several people opened their mouths, “Only one of you!”

There was a pause as they all looked at each other, before the red head raised her hand, “I’m probably the most qualified to explain.” Sword boy scoffed but Scrapes cut him off with a glare before he could say anything. “First off, this is very clearly time travel. A quick roll call for those who don’t know each other,” she pointed to Dick, “Robin one is obviously dick,” she turned to Scrapes, “Robin two is Jason,” next was bo staff kid, “Robin three is Tim,” then blondie, “Four is Stephanie,” then sword boy, “Five is Damian, and six is me, Carrie.” she ended by gesturing to herself.    


None of this was making any sense, “What do you mean there's more robins?”

“She just said it was time travel, do try to keep up goldie.” Jason remarked, “Now how the hell did we all get here?”   


“Did anyone touch anything weird that could have caused this?” asked Carrie

“Welp,” Stephanie announced, showing off the computer on her wrist, “It looks like we’re in Dickie’s time, so if anyone triggered it, it’s probably him.”

Damian scoffed, “As if Richard is dumb enough to touch random mysterious objects.”

Jason tried to suppress a snort, “You give him far too much credit.”

“Now you listen here-”

“Where’s Bruce?” everyone went quiet and turned to Tim, who was scanning their surroundings, “We aren’t in Gotham, if I had to guess I’d say New York. This wasn’t a titans mission, otherwise the others would have come looking by now, and I don’t think you’d be out here by yourself. So where’s Bruce?”

They all looked at him, dock usually loved being the center of attention but he just wanted to get away from these people. He grit his teeth, “B was captured, along with the rest of the league, as far as I know I was the only one to escape.” 

“Then what are we waiting around here for! We have to go help them!” Jason insisted, earning him a weird look from Steph.   


“I am with Todd, we must act immediately.”

“Now hold on a second” Carrie waved her arms to cut them off, “We don’t even know who we’re facing.”

“We could easily best any foe, and if you were really a robin, you’d know that.”

“ _ None _ of you are robins!” Dick shouted before he could think better of it. 

Damian’s expression fell, “Richard-”

“No,” Dick interrupted him, “Robin is  _ mine _ , and I don’t care who you people are, you don’t get to suddenly take it for your own!” 

“Here we go.” Jason muttered. 

Dick glared at him, “I’m going to go figure out how to save B, and all of you are going to stay out of my way.” and with that, he grappled off the roof, the other’s too stunned to stop him.

Stephanie crossed her arms, “Well that went well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The robins really did say *incoherent shouting*

**Author's Note:**

> Dick: you want it? Go get it! (Throws magical artifact and jumps out a window)  
> Dick: STREET SMARTS!!!
> 
> Comments and reactions are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
